CIELO & ARENA
by Yugi Moto2
Summary: Marik Ishrar permanece en Domino junto a Duck y Yami Bakura, su banda, y da conciertos cerca de Kaibacorp. Seto, orgulloso, tardará en aceptar sus sentimientos por Marik, aunado al hecho de ser aconsejado por su hermanito, quien tiene más experiencia.Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Cielo y ARENA

Dedicado a Diosa Atena y Kida Luna

I

**E**l cielo estaba despejado de casi cualquier nube aquella tarde memorable, apenas algunas débiles formas de algodones dispersos resaltaban en lo vasto de las alturas y, a lo lejos donde el horizonte y el mar tranquilo se distorsionaban en una leve curva, apareció como en una advertencia imponente el magnifico crucero aéreo de la Kaibacorp; su sonido resonaba en la atmósfera ya desde esa distancia.- Dentro del Kaiba Craft número 3 se traían de regreso a los ocho finalistas del torneo de Ciudad Batallas, y a los amigos de los participantes: Yugi Moto había sido el ganador oficial, él y Atemu, los verdaderos.

La nave aterrizó en el muelle Domino con apenas la ayuda de un guía en la pista; en espera del CEO (Chief Ejecutive Officer) de la KC, aguardaban dos guardaespaldas y una limosina con chofer; Mokuba le seguía los pasos a su hermano mayor ya desde las habitaciones privadas de la nave, feliz y orgulloso a pesar de la victoria que Seto no había podido reclamar en la cima de su Alcatraz Tower.

—Ha sido un viaje muy hermoso a pesar de los problemas —comentó Serenity a Duck Devlon.- Los dos jóvenes miraban la bella vista desde las alturas a través de una de las ventanillas del pasillo donde todo el grupo aguardaba el aterrizaje.

—Serenity, no me canso de decirlo —Duck tomó las pequeñas manos de la chicha entre las propias, grandes, fuertes y de aquel delgado sensual propio de la adolescencia, y se inclinó con la clásica mirada del casanova empedernido—, tus palabras son como poesía, es como si las susurrara un hermoso ángel, pero aun más bello —desde las 'laterales' se escucho un gruñidito de cierto moreno hiper celoso.

— ¡Miren! ¡Ya esta aterrizando! —gritó Yugi.- la atención del grupo se centro en observar aquel hecho y Serenity dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al perder la atención de su compañía.- La nave aterrizo sin problemas y pronto todos estaban separándose por bandos en el muelle: el de Yugi y compañía y el de los hermanos Kaiba, pero se dividirían aun más.

—Faraón, le pido mil disculpas por haberle causado tantos problemas —Marik, de nuevo dueño de su voluntad, tenía algunas palabras para Yami y compañía—, de haber aceptado mi destino desde el principio, muchas desgracias podrían haber sido evitadas.

—No te preocupes, ya todo paso y ahora eres libre para hacer lo que quieras con tu destino —Yami esbozo una sonrisa a Marik, antes y entonces un siervo, pero al final de ciudad batallas, algo más—, soy yo el que debe obedecer a su destino en esta ocasión.

—Le agradezco sus palabras, Faraón, ahora puedo ver que las leyendas hablan verdad: usted es un gobernante noble y justo; me enorgullecerá poder servirle de nuevo en el futuro, si así se requiere, pero por ahora mis hermanos y yo tenemos toda una vida pendiente —dijo volteando a mirar a Odion e Ishizu; los pobres no sabían ni la mitad de lo que su hermanito tenía en mente.

— ¿Marik, hermanito, estas listo para regresar a casa y comenzar a ser una familia a la luz del día? —le preguntó Ishizu; Marik aun volteaba y en ello le dedico a su hermana una sonrisa traviesa.- Mientras tanto, desde dos o tres metros al lado de la pandilla, Seto y Mokuba observaban el atardecer mientras los otros se despedían entre si.

En un momento, al escuchar las palabras de Marik, Seto se encontró atrapado por ellas al descubrir con reprimido gozo que bajo la antigua apariencia de maniaco y las palabras desdeñosas rodeadas de morbo ya dejadas en el olvido, existía un muchacho gentil, sensual, independiente, cuerdo y lleno de carácter: las cualidades perfectas seguidas una tras una en los cánones amorosos del CEO.

—La verdad, hermana, es que no regresare a Egipto con ustedes por ahora.

— ¡¿Qué? —exclamó Ishizu— ¿pero si tu mismo acabas de decir que nuestras vidas nos esperan, entonces por que has decidido esto tan repentinamente, hermano?

—Jeje, Egipto es un gran lugar y es mi hogar, nuestro hogar, pero este país tiene cosas grandiosas que desee probar toda mi vida, no podré irme hasta que haya disfrútalo completamente de lo que Domino ofrece; además es difícil conducir a Alondra con tanta arena en tu camino.

— ¿Quién es Alondra? —preguntó Ishizu, extrañada.

—Pues mi motocicleta! Jajaja, no te parece algo muy cool? La he llamado Alondra, como el ave de ese nombre; si —dijo en un suspiro—, no hay nada mejor que el sonido de los mofles nuevos encendiendo por la mañana en las calles citadinas, entiendes lo que digo, hermana? —Ishizu tenía, casi literalmente, un montón de gotitas tras su cabello.

—Ejem! —Ishizu se obligo a recobrar la compostura como la hermana mayor y encargada de la exhibición Egipcia del museo Domino; tosió en su puño un par de veces y miro seriamente a Marik— Muy bien, si eso es lo que deseas no te lo impediré, ya has esperado bastante para poder realizar tus sueños, pero no puedo regresar a Egipto sin ti, faltaría a la promesa que le hice a padre cuando te escapaste.- Odion y yo nos quedaremos contigo en Japón un tiempo más, pero no podemos tomarnos demasiado, OK? Apenas termine la siguiente exposición en el museo, iniciaremos los preparativos para regresar a casa, juntos. ¿Quedo claro, hermano? —Marik le guiñó un ojo y alzo una palma sobre la frente.

—Como el agua del Nilo, hermana!

—Mmmm... —desde su lugar, Seto meditaba cada vez más y más sobre Marik; su piel morena brillaba con aquel tono exótico a los últimos rayos del sol, y el rubio viejo del cabello, cual las arenas de un reloj, tornaba en un dorado amieládo y hacía contraste con la inusual combinación de ojos color fiusha— es muy atractivo —pensó, sonrojándose y dando vuelta en su lugar para alejarse a tomar la limosina; Marik Ishatar le gustaba y el asunto era innegable.

—Hermano, espérame! —le gritó Moki; al subir a la limosina siguió intentando llamar la atención de su mayor, pero no consiguió ni una miradita, el tipo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos una vez más.

—Soy homosexual —se dijo dentro de si—. Vaya sorpresa, ni había pensado en mi identidad sexual con anterioridad... y de un momento a otro resulta que estoy enamorado de un egipcio recién curado de su esquizofrenia que cree en cuentos de hadas, que ironía —suspiró—. Que importa, no pasará a mayores.

La limo negra de Seto se fue alejando del muelle, mientras, los amigos seguían tomando su propios caminos:

—Nos despedimos ahora, mi faraón —dijo Ishizu con una pequeña reverencia—; nos hospedaremos en el Hotel Domino mientras permanecemos en su país, si alguna vez usted o sus amigos desean visitarnos, estaremos complacidos de recibirlos. Hasta Luego.

—Quien lo diría —exclamó Joey con tono chusco mientras los Ishtar se alejaban—, debajo de esa pinta de loco enfermo había un chico gentil de buen corazón y con buenos modales.

—Tienes un don especial para decir las cosas, Joseph —exclamó Mai—. Ay! Parece que es mi turno, chicos: me voy.

—No, Mai... snif... no pensé que te irías —Serenity lloraba y su corazón se llenaba de pena— me has ayudado tanto enseñándome a ser fuerte como tu, has llegado a ser como una hermana para mi... por favor, no te vayas.

—Calma, linda —le dijo Mai tomándola en un abrazo—. Tampoco quisiera dejarte, pero así soy yo: un alma viajera que no se encuentra bien por mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, pero no te preocupes: tendrás a tu gran hermano contigo para apoyarte en todo lo que hagas, y donde yo este también tendrás mi apoyo, nena —Joey miraba a Mai con cierto deseo, con cierta angustia, como si algo le oprimiera el pecho y no lo quisiera dejar salir.

—Ha sido genial tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros —Tea tomó la palabra—, y entendemos que ahora debas partir a seguir con tu vida; algún día, todos nosotros también tomaremos nuestros propios caminos, pero aunque estemos lejos como tu lo estarás ahora, siempre tendremos nuestros recuerdos de todo lo que hicimos juntos en el corazón, y la amistad que nos une no se esfumara ni en una vida ni en tres mil años, jeje —la chica guiñó y saco la lengua, echando las manos a la espalda— creo que me inspire de más otra vez —Mai le sonrió con ternura, algo poco común en la audaz mujer de mundo.

—Gracias a todos —dijo—. Y Yugi, será mejor que te cuides; habrá otros duelos y otros torneos que ninguno de los dos se perderá, así que vete preparando para tu derrota —Yugi le sonrió amistosamente, a pesar de que interviniera también el espíritu de duelista.

—Estaré esperando ese duelo, Mai; se que ambos daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

—Deja la poesía, cariño; en nuestro duelo no mostraremos piedad alguna —Yami Yugi mostró un pulgar arriba que fue correspondido.

—Heee... Mai, yo quiero decirte que... ay... —el rubio trataba de hacer aflorar sus sentimientos, pero las palabras simplemente no llegaban a su boca; era demasiado lo que quería expresar y muy pocas las palabras.- Mai suavizo su mirada y excuso a Joey.

—Olvídalo, Joey, no tienes que decirme algo lindo; ya todo esta dicho —Joey se aferro a su postura mirando con atención a esa gran mujer que tenía en frente, quien se iba— bien, será mejor que me vaya ahora, no me gustan las escenas —la chica salio corriendo por entre los pasillos de las bodegas—. Adiós, hasta la próxima! Cuídense mucho, amigos!

—Hey, Joey!

—He? Tea, por que me codeas así? Quieres ir al baño? Por que los de dama los vi por allá.

—No, tonto! Es Mai! —la chica disimulaba la plática mirando a donde Mai había corrido, en vez de al rostro de Joey; el rubio se sentía confundido— no puedes dejarla ir así! Esa chica es dinamita, Joey! Tienes que decirle lo que sientes! SE UN HOMBRE! —Joey parpadeó, pero a lo poco recuperó sus ánimos y cobró su iniciativa.

—Bien! soy un hombre! No me esperen, amigos! yujui! —Joey salio corriendo por donde Mai.

—Ay, que remedio, ya solo faltó yo —Duck se paró frente al grupo y tomo su pose de galán—. Amigos, me voy, pero no me extrañen, regresare.

—A donde iras, Duck? —preguntó Serenity.

—A donde la brisa me lleve, no soy de un solo lugar; tengo duelos que ganar, corazones que romper y dados que arrojar, pero así soy yo.- Estaré ocupado con mis negocios y mi exitosa vida personal —Duck se saco un papelito de la bolsa y se lo entregó a la pelirroja—. Estas en mi corazón, muñeca —Tristan estaba por intervenir cuando un grito femenino hizo en eco en el ambiente.

—Es Mai! Necesita ayuda! —gritó súbitamente el pequeño Yugi, cambiado de su Alter ego.

—Ese gusano, debe estar queriendo propasarse con nuestra amiga! —decía Tea— vamos, amigos! hay que darle una paliza a ese depravado! —toda la pandilla fue corriendo con guía en la voz de la chica, peor cuando llegaron se quedaron sorprendidos— JOEY! YA SABÍA QUE ERAS UN...!

—JOEY! —gritaron todos al ver la escena: Mai tenía al rubio recostado contra la portezuela de su auto y lo besaba sensualmente, separándole las piernas utilizando las de ella como incentivo; el chico estaba doblado de brazos y cerraba los puños, pero no fue hasta que Mai lo soltó y dejo caer que oyeron otro de esos gritillos...

—Jajajaja! Ya cálmate, bebezote —le decía Mai a Joey—; ese fue solo un beso de adultos, pero cuando volvamos a vernos... —y aquí solo le guiñó un ojo.

—haaa! —Joey soltó otro gritillo; aun no podía levantarse del piso.

—Adiós, chicos! Cuídense mucho, nenes! —Mai subió a su auto y arranco a toda velocidad por la carretera; En eso los aires ya se habían calmado un poco y Serenity abrió el papelito de Duck.

—Haa! —exclamó la pelirroja; Tristan se acerco y tomo el palito, leyéndolo y sonrojándose.

—Ese germen! DUCK DEVLON, ERES UN PERVERTIDOR DE NIÑAS! —de la nada resonó la risa del chico Devlon, pero no hubo nada más después.

—Joey, que vergüenza —musitó Tea a Joey, quien AUN seguía en el piso—, gritas como niña, te dije que fueras un hombre!

—Es que tu no estabas en mi boca cuando esa asalta cunas se me vino encima! Ay ya yay! Snif!

—Ay, ya crece, bebezote —toda la pandilla, o lo que restaba de ella, echo a reír en ese momento.

II

Otro día en Domino High School, Yugi miraba por la azotea del edificio escolar durante una hora libre; miraba hacía la Kaibacorp con preocupación, pensativo, recordando las palabras de tres de sus amigos dichas hacía poco tiempo; Marik, Yami Bakura y Duck se habían aliado en algo nuevo y loco, algo audaz y temerario: mucho más temerario de lo que Yugi desearía.

—Yugi —llamó Joey acercándose al pequeñín— ¿que onda, viejo? ¿Que estas haciendo tu solo aquí arriba?

—Hola Joey. Lo siento, no quería preocuparte.

—Dirás preocuparnos —Tea y Tristan llegaron tras Joey; Tea fue la primera de los dos en acercarse.

—Gracias por preocuparse por mi —Yugi dejo salir una sonrisa espontánea—, pero no es mío el problema, sino de Duck, Marik y Bakura.

—Esos locos? —pregunto Joey— jaja, y en que problema se metieron que te tiene así, amigo? ay! —exclamo dándose una palmada en la frente— No me digas que Otogi piensa intentar seducir a las chicas de la tienda de lencería otra vez?

—Heee... Joey, ese fue mi abuelito... —Joey quedo perplejo mientras los demás se sonrojaban; Yugi suspiró— no, amigos, esta vez se trata de algo más arriesgado que en las ocasiones anteriores, y están por hacerlo ahora mismo.

—Pero que piensan hacer, Yugi? —preguntó Tristan.

—Bueno, pues ellos...

A las afueras de la Kaibacorp, el trío de chicos se reunía con ánimos plenos, sus sonrisas eran como una amenaza latente, aunque cada una muy particular en cada cual.- Los tres llevaban bajos colgando de sus hombros, y lo que era más extrañó aun, Marik llevaba puesto un sombrero tipo pesca con estampado militar y pantalones skate color caqui con grandes bolsas a los lados.

Los tres chicos se miraron, no cruzaron una sola palabra, y cuando hubieron asentido al mismo tiempo, Marik lanzo su sombrero al piso, boca arriba; todos alzaron las manos y las dejaron caer contra las cuerdas de los instrumentos en una sonora nota: empezaban a tocar.

_**No digas que es un sueño, no lo quieras ignorar, se que tu y yo somos uno**_

_**En la mente del otro que espera a gozar solo dulces fantasías, Ho! Nene, es amor, no lo niegues!**_

Mientras que los tres tocaban a la vez, cada uno sus notas, Marik tomaba la parte de cantante, también, y su voz era tan suave y melodiosa, como exótica.

_**Vuelve la mirada a mis ojos para que pueda desnudarte en alma y corazón, dame tus manos en las mías para desnudarte el cuerpo prenda a prenda con ternura, Ho, mi dulce cielo, Ho, mi dulce amor!**_

La gente comenzaba a juntarse alrededor de los talentosos chicos, gritaban y aplaudían emocionados y arrojaban monedas y billetes dentro del sombrero de Marik; los chicos estaban felices de que el asunto funcionara hasta el momento, pero ya la policía cercana se había percatado, al igual que el siempre atento CEO de KC.

— ¿Que es eso? —al oír aquella música y canto algo lejanos por todos los pisos arriba a los que estaba del suelo, Seto dejo el trabajo en su laptop por un momento y corrió parte de la caída de persianas, mirando al exterior.

—Mmm, que pasa, hermano? Que es todo ese alboroto? —Mokuba estaba ahí, sentado a una lateral del escritorio en su propio trabajo de la compañía.

—Son Marik, Duck y Bakura... —declaró— y están tocando frente a nuestro edificio.

— ¡¿Qué? Vaya atrevidos! ¡¿Que no saben que esta prohibido hacer eso en la vía publica? Además es zona privada! —Seto no hizo el menor caso—...he... Seto, me escuchaste?

_**Ho, mi único anhelo, Ho, tuyo es el mismo deseo, Ho nene! Ho! Dilo, confiésalo! Es amor!**_

La banda tocaba esa nota justo cuando los policías llegaron a detenerlos; Seto, viendo el asunto, se levanto con pasos más rápidos de lo habitual y tomo el elevador más próximo directo al primer piso.

—Hey, ustedes! Dejen de tocar y váyanse de aquí! Esta zona esta reservada para eventos del señor Kaiba! Qué, son pueblerinos o estúpidos?

—Jaja, ya cálmate, anciano, nos iremos —dijo Duck.- Marik se dispuso a recoger las ganancias del sombrero cuando el policía le piso la mano.

—Oye! Que te crees, amigo? —gritó Marik— quita tu pie de mi mano!

—Jajaja! Y que si no lo hago? Jajaja! Dame acá ese dinero!

—Que, es nuestro? Lo ganamos! —gritó Duck— Ninguna ley dice que tenga derecho a hacernos esto!

—Dénmelo! —ordenó el policía.

—Ya me has cansado, maldito humano miserable! —Bakura había enfurecido— te mandare a vivir tus peores pesadillas!

—Ya basta! —a poco de que se le hiciera el gusto a Yami Bakura, Seto emergió de las puertas de Kaibacorp— Nobuo, que es todo este alboroto? —preguntó al policía.

—Señor, estos niños escandalizaban el área, cumplía con mi deber —respondió.

—Si? entonces por que tienes ese dinero en tus manos? —el policía se exalto de nervios— sucia rata, no hay ligar para hombres corruptos como tu en ninguna parte de mi imperio; ahora regresa eso y vete de aquí antes que haga algo peor que despedirte. Vete! —el hombre arrojo el sombrero y su contenido al suelo, y salio corriendo, temeroso de la amenaza de Seto Kaiba.

—Ay, se va uno y sale uno peor —suspiró Duck—; que remedio, aun así tendremos que irnos. Mmmnn! —se estiro de brazos— bien, duro lo que pudo, vámonos, chicos.

—Pueden seguir tocando si lo desean —el trío volteo al escuchar a Seto—, ya nadie les impedirá que toquen frente a la corporación —Seto se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar al edificio, no sin antes mirar de arriba abajo el cuerpo delgado y de brillante piel morena de Marik.- Mokuba seguía silencioso y atento a su hermano, intrigado por el reciente comportamiento del mayor.

—Que... que demonios fue eso? —preguntó Bakura— estoy seguro de que no manipulaba su mente! Que hechizo siniestro es este?

—Nah, olvídenlo y toquemos —propuso Duck—, quizás solo se acordó de tomar sus pastillas para el mal humor.

—Diantres! —exclamó Bakura— debe olvidarlo todos los días! —dijo entre risillas sarcásticas, y Marik volteo a verlo.

—Que gracioso, Bakura kun —dijo Marik—, muy, muy gracioso —el albino le echo una mirada molesta y cómica a Marik, y Duck pelo los dientes en una risilla; luego, ya sin pleitos, volvieron a tocar una vez más.

—Seto, ¿que paso? —preguntó Mokuba ya de regreso en la oficina y con aquella música de fondo resonando una vez más en el ambiente— ¿Por qué dejaste que siguieran tocando?

— ¿Y por que no? —le preguntó a Moki, quien reacciono extrañado— me gusta su música, aunque de cualquier forma no me importa si tocan o dejan de hacerlo —Seto volvió a su laptop, el tecleo se agrego como plenitud a la música del trío y, Mokuba, sin creerse la mentira de su hermano, alzo una ceja y apoyo el rostro en una palma, mirándolo, pensativo.

III

Los días seguían pasando con la banda tocando frente a Kaibacorp, lo que estaba resultando no solo una atracción sino propaganda gratuita, ya que de la gente que se acercaba a escuchar tocar a los tres chicos, la mayoría veía la abundante publicidad de KC en esa zona y, por supuesto, pasaban por las tiendas comerciales con los últimos artículos de la compañía, y compraban.

Seto trabajaba en su oficina como de costumbre, al igual que Mokuba, pero el pequeño de los Kaiba notaba como el comportamiento de su hermano era más extraño según pasaba el tiempo: miraba más o menos seguido por las ventana, se detenía a pensar en cosas indescifrables para su hermanito, y de vez en cuado suspiraba disimuladamente de forma apenas audible.

—Señor Seto Kaiba —llamó la secretaria al pasar— le traigo el informe del proyecto Kaibalandia.

—Déjalo sobre mi escritorio —le ordeno; la mujer entro con movimientos sensuales y bien exagerados, sus caderas se mecían como con cierto detenimiento y su figura en general era un asunto algo escandaloso.

—Aquí tiene, señor... —ella se inclinó bastante más de lo necesario para dejar los papeles, permitiendo así a Seto ver sus dos enormes pechos descubiertos por el escote del saco rosa claro; el asunto era que Seto no salía del trabajo o de mirar por la ventana, y ni se daba cuenta del hecho, no como Mokuba: el muchachito estaba casi babeando con los ojos bien clavados en esas dos esferas bronceadas y carnosas, grandes, las más grandes que hubiera visto jamás.

—Gracias, ya puedes irte —la secretaria se irguió, colgando los hombros en otro intento fallido, y salio de la oficina.

—Woe, Seto, que bien te dominas —le dijo Mokuba.

— ¿De que hablas, hermano? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar y teclear en la laptop.

—Pues de que esa secretaria casi te pone los pechos en la cara y tu ni le hiciste caso! Que cosa! Si yo hubiera sido tu cuando se agacho, ahí mismo me la cojo! —Seto casi se va de boca contra la laptop, y su taza de café a un lado reboto y se derramo en el piso bruscamente.

—Hermano, desde cuando piensas en-

—Seto —la voz de Rebecca salió de una de las líneas del teléfono ahí mismo—, ya termine de instalar la nueva red de seguridad de KC, jejeje, con mi nuevo diseño seguro estas protegido contra los mejores hackers del mundo!

—Gracias Rebecca, continua con —Mokuba intervino y se acerco al teléfono.

—Rebecca! Que emoción que ya terminaste de hacer esa red! Ahora estas libre para ayudarme con un par de trabajos, he?

—jejeje... claro, ven a mi oficina y los discutiremos... —Seto se congelo y puso azul mismo en la silla— te estaré esperando, muñeco, pero no me hagas esperar demasiado! Recuerda que soy una dama! —las gotas caían del rostro de Seto en un sudor frió y abundante.

—Nos vemos, hermano, no puedo hacer esperar a una dama, he? Jejeje, yuju!

Seto se quedo serio, miraba a la puerta cerrada y sentía el espació vació como un recordatorio de la ausencia de su hermanito y, por consiguiente, de la razón de esa ausencia —Mmmm... —reaccionando al fin, el castaño minimizo algunos programas en su computadora y abrió un calendario, personalizado para hacerle recordatorios— habré olvidado algún cumpleaños de Mokuba? —Seto volvió a ser conciente de la música que se escuchaba afuera y se asomo discretamente—...deben estar faltando a clases... —se dijo, pero poco le duro ese pensamiento y paso toda su atención a Marik; como siempre su ropa era moderna y fresca, perfecta para descubrir sus más sensuales guiños como un ombligo redondo y pequeño, brazos bien torneados y de bronceado brillante, y ese par de delgadas y rítmicas caderas egipcias...

De pronto se escucharon gemidos y gritos en la oficina y Seto volvió en si, mirando al instante al teléfono; aun no cerraba la línea y, debido a ello, en ese momento estaba escuchando a su hermanito Moki y a Rebecca... sobraba imaginar lo que estaban haciendo.- El chico se adelanto con rapidez a cerrar la comunicación, luego busco una nueva posición en su silla y una vez más miro por la ventana. Se sonrojo... echándole un ojo a su pantalón, parpadeo con cierta seriedad al ver su primera erección en acción.

IV

—Así que los ha dejado dar esos conciertos así nada más? —preguntó Tea al grupito de la banda; la pandilla se había reunido en el departamento de Duck para jugar billar, duelos y otras cosas de vez en cuando, pero en ese momento el interés era todo del tema sobre los últimos días de 'concierto' frente a Kaibacorp.

—Si, y hasta nos defendió de un policía —dijo Marik, sentado a un sillón.

—Es extraño, hasta el final de se torneo no nos demostró ni un poco de amistad —exponía Duck—, quien sabe que le ha picado ahora —el chico remató sus palabras con un certero golpe ganador a la bola ocho.

—Mmmm, podría usar mis poderes de las sombras para que confiese todo, mahahaha! Que divertido es estar vivo de nuevo! En mis tiempos si eras solo un mocoso calenturiento no valías nada!

—Calma, Bakura —serenó Yugi con su voz amable—, ya sabemos que te gusta ser un chico común, pero tienes que recordar la condición: no usar tus poderes para el mal —dijo, y al hacerlo Bakura lo coreo en el recordatorio— a propósito, cuando vamos a poder ver a Ryou Kun? Que no pueden separarse para que platiquemos todos juntos.

—Que va! —dijo Bakura— solo no me daba la gana de hacerlo, hum —Yami Bakura cerró sus ojos y se concentro, su cuerpo se vio rodeado por un aura dorada y se fue dividiendo en dos: Ryou Bakura emergía.

—Ya era hora, Yami —le dijo Ryou a su compañero.

—Hola, Ryou, que hay? —saludó Tristan.

—Hola a todos, jeje, no se esfuercen en darme detalles de la platica, lo escuche todo dentro de Bakura.

—Ha! —exclamó Duck— casi lo olvidaba, ese Seto Kaiba, ese Kaiba, que le estará pasando?

—Oigan, amigos —llamó Tea con su sonrisa, mientras Joey seguía perdiendo en el billar con Duck—, no creen que quizás Seto al fin ha decidido tener amigos? tal vez solo se siente solo o... quizás le gusta alguno de ustedes.

—Estas bromeando, Tea! —gritaron todos los chicos de la habitación.

—Que disparates, Tea Gardner! —gritó Joey— ese tipo es más seco que el desierto y más pedante que una estrella de cine, definitivamente no puede arruinar más su personalidad siendo una especie de homosexual al que le gusta uno de estos tres —dijo señalando con la palma— no manches! El cuate nos ODIA, es un hecho.

—Que pasa, Joey? Por que te molesta? —preguntó Yugi jugando, y Tea lo siguió.

—Jajaja, Mai seguro te dejo bien asustado con ese besito, verdad bebe? Ahora te gustan los nenes berrinchuditos como Seto? —Joey gritó del susto en un ademán corporal exagerado, y de nuevo la pandilla se reía de el.

—Amigos, es genial haberme quedado en Japón para variar, jajaja! —Marik tomó la palabra— no se ni me interesa que es lo que le dio a Seto por dejarnos tocar, nos deja y eso es bueno, además, ganamos dinero para sostener la banda y comprar un par de pizzas al día, jajaja!

—A propósito de eso —intervine Yugi—, como le hacen para saltarse las clases sin que los maestros los atrapen?

—El dinero, Yugi, el dinero —contestó Duck frotando dos de sus dedos como con estilo.

—Nadie quiere ir al reino de las sombras —se jactó Bakura con un guiño socarrón.

—Yo? Solo no le digo a mi hermana que escandalizo la vía pública, jaja —mientras el grupo volvía a reír y contarse bromas, Yami Yugi emergió en el cuerpo de su Aibou, y miro a la banda con detenimiento.

—Algo extraño esta pasando, Yugi —le dijo al pequeño espíritu de Yugi, parado a su lado y visible solo a sus ojos—; Seto no esta actuando según sus costumbres, yo no creo que simplemente haya decidido cambiar de vida tan de repente...

—No te preocupes, Yami —le dijo el pequeño Yugi—, lo que sea que este pasando con Seto Kun, presiento que será bueno.

—Mmmm, si tú lo dices... —le contesto su Yami.

—Jajaja, calma! Lo será, me lo dice el corazón, y ya sabes que soy muy bueno en esas cosas —Yami sonrió y dejo emerger a Yugi del todo para unirse a la algarabía, olvidando el asunto de Seto y tomando un par de copas para servirse helado a él y Yugi.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

Cielo y ARENA

Dedicado a Diosa Atena y Kida Luna

V

**E**l segundero del reloj en la pared seguía su labor constante, con aquel sonido breve y casi serenador si se ponía la atención debida; era aquella la oficina de Seto Kaiba en otro día normal de trabajo de los dos hermanos, Seto tras la gran silla y Mokuba a la derecha del otro y del escritorio.

El silencio casi absoluto, salvo por algunos ruiditos clásicos, había pasado de ser incomodo a aborrecible, y de ello a ser cosa de interés; Mokuba tenía mucha curiosidad por averiguar que le pasaba a su hermano, las miradas de Seto por las persianas continuaban, y su indiferencia hacia los movimientos sexualmente sugerentes de su secretaria, también.- En la mente de Mokuba, el asunto claramente ya no se trataba de auto control, y si su hermano no lo iba a escuchar con palabras como sucedía recientemente, entonces lo escucharía con silencio.

Seto hecho otro vistazo a la banda que tocaba frente al edificio, y al regresar al trabajo al fin la constante mirada de Mokuba se hacía clara e inquietante.

— ¿Qué pasa, hermano? No has dejado de mirarme hace rato —le dijo Seto al chico.

— ¡Uf! Pensaba que no te dabas cuenta, hermanito —contestó con una sonrisilla e inclinando el rostro sobre una palma.

— Dime, ¿Qué tienes? —nada había cambiado mucho; pese al carácter de Seto, ambos hermanos podían abrirse completamente si lo deseaban y hablar de cualquier cosa, aun si era la más personal.

—Mejor dime que tienes tu, hace días que no dejas de mirar esa banda —Seto aguardó en silencio, dejando a Moki continuar—, también estas algo distraído, al menos de los demás si no del trabajo.

—Te preocupas por nada —exclamó el castaño volviendo el interés a la laptop.

—Uy, jaja, realmente no esperaras que te crea eso, o si, hermanito? —Seto quedo fuera de si al oír a Mokuba decirle una cosa tal, y de nuevo dejo el trabajo— Mira, no vamos a hacernos tontos, Seto, algo con el asunto de esos tres ha cautivado todo tu interés y por eso actúas así, o no? por que mira que no haberte cogido a tu secretaría después de que casi cada vez que viene se te ofrece es bien notorio.

—Moki! Deja de hablar así! —ordenó el CEO, más impresionado que molesto— no espero que un hermano mío tenga ese tipo de vocabulario.

—Vamos, Seto! Relájate! Por que mejor no le dices a tu hermanito que es lo que tanto te interesa de ese grupito sin representante? Tu sabes, abrirte como siempre lo hacemos cuando algo nos preocupa —Seto medito el asunto mirando a ese perspicaz muchachito en quien se había convertido su hermano, y para responder, inicio haciendo algunos movimientos en su computadora para luego mostrársela a Moki.

—Mira esto —Mokuba atendió—, quiero que observes bien y trates de comprenderme, OK? —Moki miro a Seto sin saber que decir, pero asintió y puso su atención dividida entre la cámara de seguridad que enfocaba a la banda, y Seto.

_**Se que el tiempo tiene que llegaa-ar! Las estrellas brillan y me dicen lo que va a pasaa-ar! El cielo debe esperar, algo en la tierra es pleno y me llama, mis manos cuentan del tiempo futuro, pero yo solo estoy interesado en el ahora.**_

_**Ho, Baby! Baby, baby, no importa el mañana, si solo hoy podemos estar juntos. Tiempo de amar! Toma mi mano y déjate llevar otra vez por el dulzor de la vida, yeah, baby! De nuestras vidas! Hoooo!**_

Mokuba escuchó toda la canción hasta la última nota de esos bajos gastados, pero aun no tenía todas las pistas, sin embargo, comenzaba a hacerse una idea del asunto.

Los tres chicos en el exterior no se sabían espiados, apenas terminar la canción, comenzaron a hablar de un asunto muy importante.

—Eso fue estupendo, chicos! —gritó Marik— es una lastima que deba terminar muy pronto —los sentidos de Seto se avivaron con esas palabras.

—Te vas de Japón en estos días, no? —preguntó Duck.

—Sí, nuestro concierto en la exhibición del museo será muy pronto, y como se lo prometí a mi hermana, no me opondré a que los preparativos de nuestra partida comiencen justo después del evento. Es una pena, vivir en estos lugares es genial, pero supongo que estará bien regresar a Egipto y buscar un lugar menos subterráneo para vivir —los tres chicos rieron.

—Hum, espero que te vaya muy bien —le dijo Duck—, realmente ustedes se merecen una nueva vida después de tantos problemas.

—Ha! Dale mis saludos al buen Dios Ra si llegas a su templo en ruinas, mahhahaha! Dile que tarde o temprano regresare a hacer de cadillo en su trasero!

—Seguro te extraña mucho, Bakura —dijo Marik con una sonrisa, aunque levantando una ceja, mientras que en la oficina de Seto, el castaño se apresuro a hacer una llamada.

—Hola, Mustafa? —la llamada de Seto fue contestada— es Seto Kaiba, me recuerdas?

—Hooo! Señore Kaiba, es un honores hablar con ustedes de nuevos! —el señor del otro lado de la línea era un hombre Egipcio muy importante; de hecho, era tan importante, que tenía en su poder la ultima palabra en cualquier asunto relacionado con aerolíneas de Egipto, y de aquellas que partieran él de Japón.

—Mustafa, seré muy breve: necesito que me hagas un favor MUY especial, y no espero que lo rechaces, especialmente por que tú me debes uno muy comprometedor a mí... —un sonidillo nervioso sonó a través del auricular— recuerdas el asunto del dos mil dos?

—Ho! Mustafa estará complacidísimos de ayudaros, mista Kaiba! Diga, diga! Que puede hacer este humildes hombres por ustedes?

—Quiero que cierres todos los vuelos que puedan llevar a alguien en Japón hacia Egipto durante un mes desde ahora.

—Hooo! Eso es!

—Perdón?

—He... es una ideas muy razonables, no se preocupe, mista Kaiba. Cuente con esas aerolíneas serradas desde ahoras, Mustafa lo harás, ho, amigos Nipones.

—Sabía que entenderías, que paces buen día —Seto colgó y miró a Mokuba, el niño estaba perplejo.

—Hermano... —dijo, y no volvió a decir nada hasta al rato— Hermano! No me digas que te gusta Marik Ishtar? Haa!

—Ya te habías tardado, Moki; últimamente estas muy despierto —el castaño volvió al trabajo, pero la platica continuo.

—Dios, no lo puedo creer! Hermano, eres Homosexual! Eres Homosexual!

—No veo de que te sorprende, ya sabes mucho de estas cosas y después de una vida de tener un hermano sin compromisos ya deberías haberlo sospechado, incluso antes de que yo lo supiera.

—Mmmm... —Moki volvió a la calma y se dejo ir en su silla— bueno, la verdad me si me sorprendió mucho, pero esta bien; si te gusta Marik... pues es tu decisión, pero que harás cuando se vaya?

—No me interesa pensar en ese asunto, me gusta y eso es todo lo que me importa; aunque de cualquier forma dudo que llegue a suceder algo entre nosotros, a fin de cuentas ni siquiera se si a el también le gustan los hombres.

—Ay, hermanito —suspiró Moki—, como se nota que eres primerizo —Seto azotó las manos en el teclado, nuevamente tomado por sorpresa; unos pocos gallitos se le salieron de lugar y volvió la mirada a su hermano, incrédulo—. Tan solo has visto las garras que se carga el chico ese? Por favor, hermano! Nada más le falta un letrero que diga "¡soy gay a mucha honra!"

—Y a ti solo te falta uno que diga "soy un mini perv y no me importa" —Mokuba hecho a reír, cayéndose de su silla con dolor de estomago, y Seto suspiro mirando al frente, pero a la nada— Moki, Moki, como has crecido.

—Jajaja, hermano, tengo que decírtelo aunque te enojes, pero la verdad me sorprende que seas homosexual más por que eres Seto Kaiba que por que seas homosexual!

—Mmm, alentador. Gracias, hermano —dijo bien a bien, siguiendo el aire del momento— y ahora que nos abrimos —Seto cambiaba de tema—, por que no me cuentas como van las cosas entre tu y Rebecca?

—Que hay que decir? Ya te sabes las ondas de biología muy bien, o no? —Seto dejo escapar una risita— Mmmm, van bien, ella me gusta mucho y el sentimiento es mutuo, además que el sexo es cada vez mejor —Seto tosió un par de veces—, es genial que siga tan apretada a pesar de que le hago un par de maniobra bien salvajes, jejeje —Moki se rasco la nariz y sonrió, Seto, por su parte, permaneció serió.

—Te juro que no deja de asombrarme cuanto has crecido, hermanito —le dijo Seto; Moki quedo atento y tranquilo—, me parece que todo ha pasado muy rápido, si apenas hace un año o quizás un poco más todavía eras ese hermano que me seguía a todas partes sin ningún otro interés... y ahora ya tienes relaciones y yo soy el novato imberbe en cuestiones de sexo y vida social.

—Nah, ya veras que eso se te arregla pronto, hermano, ese Marik es justo lo que necesitas; te apuesto que es del tamaño adecuado para ti —Seto se sonrojó.

—No quisiera imaginarme lo que estas pensando, pero desgraciadamente ya lo hice... —Moki puso sus manos sobre las de Seto, y ambos se miraron.

—Ten calma, hermano, todo pasará a su tiempo —los ojos de Seto brillaron junto con sus sonrisa, al igual que en Moki; un profundo y grato momento entre hermanos era lo que sucedía entre ellos, y tan solo así lograron entenderse a la perfección en lo demás que aun podían haberse dicho, cuando de repente se abrió la línea de Rebecca.

—Hola, Moki? Es Rebecca —llamó la chica,

—Ha, hola Rebecca, lista para nuestro trabajo de hoy? —Seto se sonrojo— ya sabes como me gusta explicarte el asunto de las graficas de barras en el subir y bajar de las encuestas —Seto se sonrojo aun más, y del teléfono emergió una risilla picara.

—Estoy lista, jefe; apresúrate para que podamos empezar, chico sucio —la línea se cerró y Moki se levanto de su asiento.

—Bueno, hermano, tengo un par de asuntos pendientes —dijo guiñándole—, tu sabes lo difícil que es hacer bajar nuestras graficas cuando suben las acciones —Seto sintió que se le atoraba un hueso de pollo, pero al fin Moki salio de la oficina.

—Hermano! —dijo Seto volviendo en si y el chico volvió a entrar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Seto?

—Dime, estas usando condón?

—Jajaja, que pasa hermano? Te da miedo ser tío? —de nuevo volvía el hueso de pollo— ya, no te preocupes! Claro que uso uno cada vez, tu secretaria me presta de los suyos —el hueso de pollo—. Nos vemos más tarde, hermano! Ha! Y recuerda que eres soltero y sin compromisos! A Marik no le importará si te coges a tu secre! —al fin Seto dio el azote en el escritorio, y quedo ahí, temblando y mirando de forma cómica a la puerta.

VI

— ¡No puede ser! —desde su departamento en el Hotel Domino, Isis recién descubrió la pequeña movida de Seto, sin saber que era él el autor intelectual del problema.

—Hermana, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? —Marik llegó de una habitación contigua dentro del mismo lugar, secándose el cabello después de una ducha de agua fresca.

—Es que todos los vuelos a Egipto estarán fuera de servicio durante un mes!

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó el chico.

—Lo acabó de leer, la noticia esta por toda la Internet —a Marik se le callo la toalla, y se toco la frente como si lo hubiera golpeado la noticia de su vida.

—Hermana, no lo puedo creer! Tú sabes usar la tecnología?

—Marik! Esto es serio, ¿Podrías apegar tu comportamiento a la situación?

— ¿Cuál es el problema? Nada importante nos espera por ahora en Egipto.- Relájate, sis! Hermanita! nesa! Llama al servicio a cuarto y pide un helado, disfruta este mes de vacaciones pagadas por el consulado y olvídate de ser la hermana mayor un tiempo —Isis suspiró.

—Supongo que tienes razón... muy bien! entonces pediré algo ahora mismo! —la chica tomo el teléfono y de inmediato marco a servicio a la habitación— hola! Soy la señorita Ishtar de la suite principal, seria tan amable de mandar dos rebanadas de pay envinado, dos platillos de Omhari, dátiles y tres hamburguesas con doble queso y carne? —Marik parpadeo boquiabierto— perfecto, gracias!

—Nesa, tu vas a comerte todo eso? —exclamó Marik con gran asombro.

—No, invitare a Odion a hacer una fiesta en la azotea! Seguro aceptara, jeje, hace tiempo que no he puesto esa música tan movida; crees que aun me quede el faldellín abajo del ombligo y ese sostén de cuentas? —Marik se asustó y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

—Hee! Seguro! Siempre cuidas tu línea! Hee, nos vemos! Saldré a dar un paseo! —Marik cerro la puerta con prisa, dejando a su hermana algo sorprendida; Que había pensado Marik, era un asunto que la morena no se imaginaba.

VII

Minutos después, Marik conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera junto al mar; su cabello apresado bajo el casco volaba con furia tras de si, la sonrisa que lo acompañaba era grata y perdurable; el chico sentía que Alondra se desplazaba como si el camino fuera una extensión de ella, y además le parecía que al mismo tiempo, los tres se fundían en un solo ser gracias al cual se debía aquel magnifico entendimiento, sintiendo el viendo, la vibra de la vida y el sabor de la libertad.

El tiempo parecía eterno al alma de Marik, quizás aun más eterno que en Egipto, y muchas cosas pasaban sin ser percibidas a sus ojos por que se sentía otro elemento del ambiente que no fuera más sustancial que los otros; aun así, su vista y reflejos al conducir a Alondra eran los del halcón en todo su poder al remontar el vuelo a través de los cielos, y cuando estuvo, por mera fechoría del destino, lado a lado con el convertible rojo de Seto Kaiba, el detalle no se le escapo como lo hicieran otros.

—Ha, Seto Kaiba! Que coincidencia! —le gritó al CEO al ir conduciendo, apenas apartando la vista del camino.

—Marik Ishtar —le saludó en aquella forma, muy a su estilo—, sigues conduciendo esa Harley tan pasada de moda?

—Jajaja! No sabes de motocicletas, Kaiba! Esta es un clásico! —le respondió el otro con cierto humorismo— dime! Ya supiste del concierto que daremos en la siguiente exhibición del Museo Domino?

—No... —respondió— Que hay con ello?

—Creo que te podrías relajar si dejas el trabajo y vas a divertirte! Pero te lo advierto, para esta ocasión deberás pagar entrada si quieres escucharnos cantar! Jaja! Duck, Bakura y yo seremos la atracción principal!

—Hum, entonces es un hecho que no iré.

— ¿por qué? —preguntó Marik sin perder su tono.

—Has visto a un empresario comprando entradas en publico? Ese museo debería tener pagina de Internet —Marik volvió a reír.

—Tu si entiendes de tecnología, Seto Kaiba! Me agradas! —Seto se sintió muy bien de escuchar eso, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por disimular sus sentimientos, y algún posible sonrojo— ¡Toma! —el chico le extendió un sobre al CEO.

—Que es esto?

—Es un boleto para el concierto! Disfrútalo, es de los mejores asientos! Nos vemos! —Marik tomo una desviación y ambos muchachos siguieron por sus propios caminos, como una especie de recordatorio de lo inevitable.

Seto quedo mirando el sobre un segundo, el caminó exigía su atención; pensaba en esa personalidad tan desenvuelta y simpática de Marik, en las palabras de Mokuba y en una gran cantidad de sentimientos y anhelos; al igual que el mini perv que era su hermanito, Seto también tenía ya fantasías sexuales, y el asunto había avanzado de tal forma que ya hasta tenía sus favoritas: aquellas donde Marik era un uke desesperado, y él, Seto Kaiba, un amante salvaje y apasionado.- Lo admitía, le gustaba la idea de ser seme y, quizás, hasta sentía cierta atracción por el sado... pero estaba bien por el, el asunto, pensaba el CEO, sería que el ano de Marik no lo estaría tanto.

—Tarde o temprano me lo voy a coger —se dijo, y al instante se sonrojo y sorprendió de si mismo— ...creo que ya he pasado mucho tiempo con Mokuba... —Seto Kaiba siguió su camino por la carretera, alejándose con todo el porte y personalidad de ese convertible rojo y negro resaltando la suya propia; nuevas ideas y planes abordaban su mente, y sería cierto chico egipcio el que los experimentara por primera vez.

VIII

En la plaza central de Domino, la pandilla conformada por Bakura, Duck, Yami y el pequeño Yugi pasaba un momento algo incomodo, debido a ciertas "facilidades del Milenio", justo cuando Marik los encontró por otra de esas meras casualidades.

—Hey, ahí viene Marik —denotó Duck en una forma algo curiosa, como nervioso o parecido; Marik bajo la velocidad hasta poder poner de lado la moto, deteniéndose.

—Que hay, chicos? Me perdí de algo? Jaja, no saben lo feliz que estoy! Mi hermana y yo nos quedamos un mes más en Japón! Quieren los detalles?

—Seguro! Por que no nos cuentas? Nos harás un gran favor! —gritó Bakura con grandes ansias.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy, Bakura? No pareces tu mismo —le dijo, sonriéndole.

—Tenía que preguntar —dijo Duck tocándose la frente con frustración—, Bakura, te toca —y le dio un codazo al peliblanco.

—Oye, que te pasa! Te toca a ti! Ya sufrí mucho con este problema del estúpido faraón!

—Están hablando del Faraón Atemu? Bakura, que grosero, también es tu faraón! —exclamó con cierto regaño, pero aun alegre.

—Ay, ya que! —dijo Duck— la cosa es que Yami y Yugi recién se confesaron, tú sabes, se gustan, se aman, les late a los dos.

—Si, ya entendí —contestó Marik—, ¿Pero cual es el problema con eso? Sabes, la homosexualidad no era mal vista en los tiempos del Faraón.

—Ejem —ambos, Duck y Bakura, tosieron— pero el asunto es que Yami y Yugi están bien juntos ahora mismo —dijo Duck, y Marik volvió la mirada hacía Yugi, quien permanecía sentado en una banca tomándose el vientre, cabizbajo y agitado, pero controlándose.

—Y que? Que no siempre hablan juntos? Además no podemos verlos.

—No entiendes —prosiguió Duck—, Yami esta DENTRO de Yugi, ahora mismo.

—También hace eso seguido, suele manifestarse a través de Yugi para no gastar energías.

—NO entiendes —esta vez, ambos chicos hablaron a Marik, y Duck volvió a tomar la palabra—. Yami esta DENTRO del cuerpo de Yugi, pero literalmente, BIEN DENTRO.

—AY, YA ME CANCE! Eres un estúpido, Ishtar! —Bakura se desespero— lo que intentamos decirte es que el alma del faraón se metió en el cuerpo del enano de Yugi Moto y se lo esta cogiendo de todo a todo! Por todo el cuerpo! De pies a cabeza! Se lo esta follando! Que parte de ello no entiendes ahora, morenito? —cuando Bakura termino, el grupo se dio cuenta de que la gente que pasaba por ahí se les quedó mirando.

—Creo que exageraste, Bakura... —la mirada de Duck era cómica, entre resignada y acusadora; Bakura, por su parte, volvió a la tranquilidad y se cruzo de brazos.

—Hee... creo que ahora si los entendí muy bien, chicos... —les contestó, y acto seguido se acerco al pobre y ansioso Yugi.

—haag, hagg... snif... —Marik se acuclilló frente a Yugi y, esperando un poco, le tomo de la barbilla y lo miro a los ojos; esas dos grandes esferas bastas de inocencia, inspiradoras de amor, llegaron a lo profundo de Marik, contándole muchas cosas en aquella forma.- le dedico su mejor sonrisa al pequeño, y apartó un poco un par de esos mechones dorados de la frente blanca, de aquella pequeña curva infantil.

—Eres muy afortunado, pequeño Yugi; tienes el privilegio y la satisfacción de que el faraón te ame —aquellas palabras no ayudaban mucho a la bochornosa situación de Yugi, quien tenía las mejillas encendidas y el cuerpo tembloroso, pero estaba feliz a pesar de todo—. Jeje, el faraón tiene muy buen gusto y también es bien suertudo, eres un gran chico, Yugi Moto; olvida que estamos aquí y disfruta tu momento, algunos papiros muy especiales y raros de mi familia cuentan que el faraón tenía muy buen cuerpo y muy buenos dones.- Provecho —Marik dejo a Yugi y regresó con los demás chicos.

—Como que eres rarito, o no, Marik Ishtar? —preguntó Duck.

—Si te refieres a que soy homosexual, le atinaste, mister Loreal! Jajaja! —Bakura se unió a las risas de Marik.

—Al fin dices algo bueno, aretitos! Mahahaha!

—A si? sabes que pienso yo de tus tendencias acecinas?

—Quieres probarlas? Aretitos!

—Anoréxico!

—Ya, ya! cálmense de una vez ustedes dos! —Duck los separo por las cabezas con ambas palmas.

—LOREAL! —le gritaron.

— ¡¿Qué? Después de que me preocupo por ustedes se burlan de mi? Además que hay de Marik? El también usa maquillaje en los ojos! Y tu pareces chica, Bakura ladrón! Solo te faltan los melones y el parche! Si es que no te lo has puesto ya!

—Repítele eso a mis poderes del milenio! LOREAL!

—Melones! —y así siguieron los tres durante un largo rato.

IX

Llegó el día del concierto en el museo Domino, la afluencia era tremenda; algunas cintas caseras transmitidas vía los altavoces fuera del museo fueron la mejor publicidad de todas, y esa noche las entradas estaban agotadas.- Era todo perfecto para el evento, así como para Bakura, Duck y Marik; su tiempo juntos sería breve y en menos de un mes la banda tendría que separarse, pero mientras que el tiempo llegaba estaban decididos a hacer temblar de gusto las entrañas del publico que los observara.

El vestuario del trío era singular a lo que Marik se imaginaba, pero el egipcio estaba cómodo con el; vestían una especie de disfraces muy extravagantes, llenos de plumas al cuello y que llevaban el pecho casi totalmente descubierto, mientras que el resto de la tela era brillante, muy brillante, cubierta de pequeñas piezas que relucían cuanto más cerca estaban de la luz; y en esa ocasión, TODOS llevaban maquillaje, especialmente Bakura, quien se pintó el rostro con laca blanca, los labios con azul, puso cruces con pintura negra en sus mejillas y sombra violeta sobre y bajo sus ojos, todo en contraste con su atuendo en negro y su cuerpo esbelto y pálido.

—Te arreglaste muy bien, Bakura —dijo Duck al chico—, creo que ya no volverás a burlarte de mí por usar rimel, se nota que ya entiendes por que lo hago, no es genial?

—No me gusta admitirlo, pero si, es genial; de hecho, quizás lo use a diario en adelante, realza mi belleza.

—Quien lo diría —dijo Marik; él y Duck parpadeaban, un asunto aun más gracioso debido a que sus rostros también estaban cubiertos de maquillaje, así como el de Bakura—, el Bakurita tiene su lado sensible y vanidoso.

—Lo de vanidoso ya lo habíamos visto —agregó Duck.

—Cállense o llegaran a las sombras antes que al escenario! —Marik y Duck rieron, y siguieron con preparándose; Bakura, chuleándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Fuera del museo, el espació del estacionamiento estaba casi lleno, la gente estaba batallando mucho para conseguir lugar; de los que si lo conseguían, era en su mayoría por que lo tenían reservado o por que recibían el favor de algún conocido en el trabajo de valet.- Entre ese lió de cláxones sonando, gente discutiendo y gran alboroto, Seto llego en su convertible, solo.

—Bien, conseguir que Mokuba pasara la noche fuera con Rebecca no fue difícil —pensaba—, ahora el problema es conseguir un lugar para estacionarme.

—Mister Kaiba! Mister Kaiba! —lo llamaba uno de los valet, y se detuvo a atender el llamado— Señor, que bien que lo alcanzo, mire, su lugar está por allá.

—Mi lugar?

—No lo sabía? Tiene un lugar reservado en el estacionamiento, su asiento es de primera! Los boletos más caros incluyen este servicio.

—En hora buena, ya me estaba cansando de buscar.

—Mire, su lugar es en el espacio siete —Seto ni dio las gracias y se adelanto a estacionarse; ya estaba ansioso por poner en marcha su plan, pero una buena sesión de Música no era una mala idea antes de ello.

—Marik Ishtar —susurró para si—, te espera una gran noche, jejeje...

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

CIELO Y ARENA

Dedicado a Diosa Atena y Kida Luna

X

**L**as luces del salón de eventos del Museo Domino encendieron todas a una vez después de ser apagadas para crear el suspenso de la presentación; el lugar estaba abarrotado de personas que clamaban en gritos de euforia embravecida por los tres chicos roqueros.- Las chicas deliraban de gozo, los hombres vitoreaban en muestra de respeto y agrado y, algunos del "otro bando" reaccionaban en forma parecida a las mujeres, pero con un toque extra de sensualidad en sus movimientos.

El lugar se dividía, básicamente, en tres secciones: el escenario, el espacio al frente del escenario y las galerías de asientos especiales en un primer y segundo Nivel.- Seto Kaiba, como el resto de personas más importantes con boletos de primera, estaba en el segundo nivel de esas galerías, debido a la magnifica panorámica.

Específicamente, Kaiba estaba en un apartado privado de la segunda galería; solo había diez espacios como esos, y cada uno contaba con unos pocos asientos reclinables forrados de terciopelo, además de cortinas al frente.

Por su parte, Seto no se había confiado de la fama de su puesto en el salón, y se preparo con tecnología de punta para tener, casi como frente a sus ojos, los mejores ángulos de su chico favorito.- Llevaba nada menos que pupilentes de vista amplificada; con ellos podía hacer acercamientos a gusto a cualquier parte del cuerpo de Marik que le interesara más entonces o después, y gracias a otras propiedades de su invención también podía arreglar las condiciones de luz de la imagen captada por si la oscuridad del lugar llegaba a volverse un asunto molesto, especialmente en esos lugarcitos tan escondidos que hacían mucha sombra del vientre hacia abajo.- Pensó en agregar visión de rayos X, también, pero la idea que siguió a esa lo contuvo: siempre hay que dejar algo de emoción para después.

—Tiene caderas perfectas... —pensaba— pequeñas, delgadas, angulosas, sensuales... —Marik se mantenía cantando con grandes energías— y su piel morena me provoca... el sudor lo hacer ver aun más incitante... muy incitante... muy... —de repente detuvo sus pensamientos, y se sonrojo— debo dejar de hablar de sexo con Mokuba... —Seto se apuro a marcharse mientras se iba cerrando la gabardina.

Algunas horas después, el concierto había terminado; todo un éxito, para felicidad de los chicos y de las personas encargadas del museo, quienes entonces ya contaban con los fondos necesarios para emprender las investigaciones arqueológicas más importantes de todas.

—Woooo! Eso fue genial! —gritó Marik; los tres del grupo ya salían de sus camerinos por un pasillo seguro y libre de fans— nunca había tenido tanto público! Que bueno que decidí quedarme en Japón este tiempo!

—Seguro no lo olvidaras —comentó Duck, cruzándose de brazos—, ni mis admiradoras, esto atraerá mucha más clientela a mi tienda de juegos.

—Excelente, estaré ahí para seducirlas —dijo Bakura; Marik y Duck se le quedaron viendo extrañados— para algo tiene que servir esa cosita, no creen? —los otros dos se sonrojaron— mahahaha! Nos vemos, par de nenas! Voy a buscarme un refugio acogedor con mi nueva fama! Ho, si! Esto es mejor que ser un profana tumbas!

—No se te olvide ponerte condón! —le gritó Duck— Ryou no tiene por que pagar tus jaladas!

—No debiste decir eso, Duck... —le dijo Marik— estoy seguro de que le diste pie para que imaginara otra cosa...

—Rayos... —susurró Duck por lo bajo, con resignación...

—Bueno, te veo más tarde, LORI, ¡tengo muchas carreteras que destrozar!

—Grrr... grandísimo tonto... TU TAMBIÉN USAS RIMEL, IMBECIL!

—Character no. 7! Te lo recomiendo! Es mejor que el tuyo! —mientras por esos lugares Duck rabiada deseando matar a su compañero, en otros, Seto Kaiba tomaba escena.

—Demonios... —se dijo tomándose los testículos y el pene sin ninguna discreción; estaba tan excitado que ya hasta su gabardina perdía la batalla por ocultar el detalle— ya he esperado mucho, cuando más se van a tardar en salir? Grrr... esto... duele... mu-cho... aggg... haa! —Seto estaba doblarse del dolor cuando, de la vuelta en el corredor, tropezó nada menos que con Marik y su extravagante atuendo.

—Ups! Lo siento mucho, Seto; no te vi cuando apareciste, he... oye, te sientes bien? te ves muy rojo, no tendrás fiebre de tanto pensar? —Seto miraba ligeramente boquiabierto, frente a él estaba la solución a su "problemita", y seguro que no la iba a dejar escapar.

—No, no estoy enfermo... —Seto se fue acercando a Marik.

—Entonces? Hmmm! —apenas hubo terminado de decir aquello cuando sintió dentro de su boca la lengua calida y húmeda de Seto, serpenteando como si fuera un dulce lo que probaba.

—Estoy enamorado —se declaró; Marik estaba totalmente avergonzado, su corazón se convirtió en un poderoso leopardo que corría sin freno u obstáculos; al contrario, tenía todo lo necesario para colmar de vibra la sangre de esa bestia, y Seto no dejaba de darle más con que— luces magnifico así de sorprendido, pareces tan ingenuo... y tu maquillaje lo resalta...

—S-Seto, yo creo que aquí tenemos un pequeño mal entendido, haa! —Seto termino de cerrar el espació entre él, Marik y la pared al plantar otro beso.- Tomó las muñecas del chico, coloco las piernas propias entre las de él, y presionó todo su cuerpo y toda su lengua hasta apenas permitir que alguno respirara.- Al final Marik aprovecho para tomar una gran bocanada de aire— Seto... —el pene de Seto estaba tan duro y erecto que Marik podía sentirlo provocando el suyo, y le impresionaba; seguro que él tenía suficiente de que presumir si quería, pero Seto Kaiba no se quedaba nada atrás.

Seto sonrió a Marik y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero pausándose un momento para dejar entender al otro que quería que lo siguiera.- Marik, impresionado y, por dentro jubiloso, se apresuro a coincidir con los pasos de Seto.

A una hora de camino en el convertible de Seto hacia la mansión Kaiba, él y Marik estaban en su habitación desnudándose apresurados y enloquecidos sobre el pomposo lecho; la ropa de Marik no tardo en irse del todo, la de Seto apenas duro un poco más, a tan solo quedar uno desnudo frente al otro se detenían buscando apresurar las primeras caricias intimas.- El cuerpo de Marik gustó de inmediato a Seto, quien no creía que su erección pudiera ser ya mayor, pero ese cuerpo egipcio tan diferente a lo que conocía se resistía a darle la razón, y a Marik le pasaba igual al ver el blanco algo bronceado en contraste con esos impresionantes ojos azules.

—Haaa! —gritaba Seto— hace días que deseaba hacerte esto.

—Mmmm! Yo! solo lo desee hace un rato! Pero! Haagg! Pero...! —Marik no pudo terminar sus palabras, tuvo su primer orgasmo de la noche.

—Jajaja! Te gustó? Terminaste tan pronto? —preguntó Seto con voz burlona, pero de momento Marik no tenía aire para responder— que mal, no sabes todo lo que te tengo preparado, que suerte tienes de no ser virgen —Marik regreso las carcajadas.

—Y que mala suerte tienes de no ser egipcio.

—Hu? Que demonios! —en un cambio dramático de papeles, Marik se volteo ágilmente sobre seto, se liberó y lo penetró hasta que la cabeza del miembro pasó el ano— HAAAGGG!

— ¿Decías algo, Seto querido? Creo que tus planes no estaban muy bien calculados, jajaja, esta va a ser una noche muy divertida.

—Haa, en serio? Entonces es un duelo —le dijo.

—Seguro que si, y yo muevo primero —Marik dejo de empujar con la cabeza y metió de lleno el pene, Kaiba emitió un gritó estridente, varias veces más cambiaron de posición y de protagonista; quien quedaba a merced buscaba masturbarse en una u otra forma, los testículos de uno golpearon las nalgas del otro incontables veces.- Con las mismas energías aun después de tres orgasmos cada uno, el duelo de amantes continuó hasta que casi despuntó el amanecer.

XI

—Hermano... —pasadas las ocho de la mañana y con el chofer esperando hacía rato para llevar a sus dos amos a KC, Mokuba fue hasta la habitación de su hermano a chequear que era lo que lo estaba retrasando tanto— hermano, que pasa? Roland ya nos esta esperando, te sientes bien...? hee... Seto?

—Mmmm... qué... qué pasa, Mokuba...? he? Haa! —apenas recordar lo que había hecho con Marik, Seto se apoyo en sus codos y miro a su lado; Marik no estaba, y para suerte de Seto aun tenía una sabana sobre las nalgas.

—Oye, hermano, que pasa? Por que estas tan raro hoy? y desde cuando duermes desnudo? Digo, no es nada del otro mundo, pero...

—Heee... anoche regresé muy tarde del concierto y estaba muy casado... además, tenía mucho calor...

—Mmm, bueno, si tu lo dices, he? Que es ese ruido? —Seto se puso nervioso; Mokuba asomó por la ventana y encontró la respuesta a su pregunta: Marik Ishtar subía a su motocicleta dentro de la mansión— Haaaa! Hermano, no lo puedo creer! —Marik arranco sin notarse descubierto y emprendió la retirada.

—Mokuba! Puedo explicártelo!

—Explicarme que? Jajaja! Hermanito, al fin lo hiciste! Jujuy! Eres todo un perro, he? Tu, caliente depravado! Sabía que un día te animarías! Y que tal? Gritó mucho? Tuviste el mando a cada momento? Te gusto?

—Mokuba! Por favor, guarda la discreción! Auch! —al tratar de sentarse, algo sucedió.

—Mmm? Que pasa, por que hiciste eeeeeeso? Waaa! HERMANO! —Mokuba destapó a Seto y, para su sorpresa, vio que las pobres nalgas de su hermano estaban rojas, que en la sobrecama estaba manchada de sangre que había corrido de entre esas mismas nalgas y, lo más delatador, que había una nota de glúteo a glúteo escrita con lápiz labial azul nacarado.

—...Ho, Dios...

—Hermanito... —Mokuba puso la cara más extraña que Seto podría haber imaginado...

—Si...?

—Tu no diste todos los brincos, verdad...?

—No...

—Mmmnnn... —Mokuba meditó— tendré que darte unas lecciones.

—Ni se te ocurra follarme con tu cosa!

—Uy, no! no seas salvaje! Primero voy a tener que curarte esas heridas.

— ¡¿Qué?

—Y mejor entérate de que hoy no iras a Kaibacorp, necesitas descansar, pero en cuanto estés bien, Ho! Hermanito! No te dejare en paz hasta que tu polla sea invencible!

—Por todos los dioses... —ya lejos de ahí, Marik iba en su moto camino a la plaza Domino, donde esperaba encontrar a sus amigos cerca del café Attack.- Las palabras que había dejado en su nota le rondaban en la mente.

_Seto:_

_Fue una noche maravillosa, espero que en adelante podamos tener más duelos como esos; lo haces muy bien, pero a la próxima empuja un poco menos, ok? Creo que me follaste hasta el estomago! jaja y cuida bien esas heridas por que mi técnica será más y más salvaje, jajaja, Marcador? Marik: 5, Seto: 2._

_Te amo, koibito, sigue siendo tan uke. Mil besos a esa puntita loca, correcaminos._

Ya en la plaza, Marik avistó a sus amigos y apuro la marcha para llegar cuanto antes, pero a unos metros antes se dio cuenta de que algo importante estaba sucediendo; sin embargo, no tenía idea de que no era algo bueno.

—Lo que dices es una tontería! —gritó Ishizu.

—Hola, hermana! Amigos! que pasa?

—Calla, Marik, no es el momento —le dijo su hermana a Marik—, estoy tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Yugi Moto.

—He? —el egipcio estaba asombrado— de que hablas? Hay algo malo con Yugi?

—Snif, snif... no se por que tiene que ser así... —Yugi lloraba mientras Yami, arrodillado a su lado, lo abrazaba— por que Yami no se puede quedar con nosotros? Por que no puedo solo deshacerme de los artículos y dejar que se quede en este mundo? Es mi amigo, y la persona que más quiero!

—Yugi, cálmate... —le dijo Yami.

—No puedo! quieren que acepte el perder a quien amo! Acaso no sientes el mismo cariño por mí que no te importa irte? Hahaha...

—Yugi, escúchate —le dijo Joey con seriedad—, Yami es nuestro amigo y lo queremos y apreciamos mucho, igual que tu, pero el tiene que irse a su mundo, no hay otra razón por la que haya llegado a nuestras vidas... sino para ayudarlo... entiendes?

—Snif... pero no es justo... snif, snif... por que tiene que irse si no quiere? Yami, tu tampoco quieres irte lejos de nosotros... de mi... verdad? —la voz de Yugi se quebró el doble al último.

—Lo siento, Yugi... es verdad que no deseo irme, pero... no podemos cambiar el destino de esa forma, algo malo podría suceder en tu mundo si no hago caso de lo que los dioses quieren de mi; el momento de mi partida esta más cerca que nunca y tienes que aceptar que me iré...

—snif, snif... que hay de nosotros? —Yami le sonrió.

—Solo disfruta el tiempo que nos quede juntos y no pienses en el final, ok? —al no escuchar respuesta de Yugi, Yami lo sentó sobre sus caderas y, haciendo uso de su magia, su pene logro penetrarle ese ano aun pequeño y resistente; Yugi se dejo ir de espaldas del gusto y se puso a merced del espíritu, de sus brazos y de sus aptitudes— eso es, no pienses en nada más... solo guarda buenos recuerdos, ok?

—Aja... —le respondió.

—Excelente, entonces tenemos mucho por disfrutar hasta... hasta que llegue el momento... mmmm... —los demás al fin se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos Yugis, y se alejaron con pena; incluida Ishizu.

—Mmmm, que bueno que resolvieron ese asunto —comentó Marik; él y los chicos se habían buscado una mesa en el café cercano, y mientras tanto Yami y Yugi permanecían donde mismo—, se ven mejor cuando están felices, y también se nota que les encanta hacer el amor; son muy tiernos —Marik veía la escena como con ensoñación; cualquier otra persona que hubiera visto a Yami y Yugi no habría sabido lo que hacían, ya que parecía que simplemente el pequeño estaba sentado al regazo de Yami, pero aun así los demás no tenían antojos de echar miradas.

—Hee... Marik, te sientes bien? —preguntó Joey— sabes que no esta siendo nada discreto? Es decir, nosotros sabemos.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mirarlos? Están vestidos, y de cualquier forma si lo están haciendo en un parque lo están haciendo en publico, y yo soy parte del público, entonces por que no puedo darme el gusto de verlos hacer algo tan bonito?

—Diablos, hablas como una chica, Marik! —le gritó Tristan; el resto del grupo seguía en su comida y en otras platicas.

—No me asombra, es un gey de primera —comento Duck.

—Y a mucha honra, LORI —Duck hecho humo de las orejas; parecía un tren de vapor—jajaja, ustedes no son nada románticos, yo no me refería al sexo, sino a que ambos se están expresando su cariño aunque saben que dentro de muy poco se separaran: eso es lo hermoso, lo otro es solo una eventualidad, pero los recuerdos no se irán de sus corazones sin importar donde estén —Marik capto la atención del grupo entero, y de cada integrante, con excepción de Marik, ninguno no parpadeaba.— mmm? Que?

XII

—Haaa, haaa... mmmm, Seto, que rico... —Seto y Marik estaban de nuevo en el lujoso y cómodo lecho; Seto tenía el mando absoluto en esa ocasión— como... como aprendiste tan rápido? Lo haces delicioso... awwww...

—Jejejeje... no preguntes, solo disfruta y mejor te preparas para lo que viene.

— ¿Qué viene? —preguntó Marik— auch... oye, pesas mucho, levántate un poco, haaauch! SETO! ME LASTIMAS!

—Jejeje, te dije que mis planes eran salvajes, ahora vas a sentir lo que es un orgasmo de verdad!

—HAAAAAGG! HAAA! SETO! Ra! Me duele! Deja de aplastarme la panza, loco! Quieres romperme el ano o qué?

—Quieres que sea sincero con esa pregunta? —Marik se asusto— jajajaja! Vamos, Marik Ishtar! Mueve ese trasero! No queda mucho tiempo!

—Ra, Ra, Ra, Ra! Por todos los dioses, Seto! Por favor! duele mucho! Haaggg! —Marik mordía las sabanas y las arremolinaba con las manos y brazos; Seto lo estaba embistiendo más bien como si excavara, y en cada movimiento procuraba e igual o más a fondo que la última vez.- Marik sentía horribles punzadas, su propio pene estaba hinchado de gusto y todo el susto le producía mucho placer, pero el dolor seguía siendo horrible; peor que eso, una vez que paso el primer orgasmo y creyó a Seto tan exhausto como él, se sorprendió y asusto al descubrir que el CEO planeaba seguir con aquello por varias horas más— Por la leche de Isis, Seto, BASTAAAA! HAAAAA!

A altas horas de la madrugada, los dos amantes estaban más tranquilos; Seto masturbaba a Marik con la boca y él lo recibía con gusto, presionando la cabeza para que indicar que deseaba que eso siguiera.

—Awww... Setoooo... haa, haa, haggg! —Marik exploto una última vez y de su pene mano tanto semen que se le salió de la boca a Seto.- A esas alturas ya ninguno de los dos aguantaba más, Seto se retiro y fue a encontrar lado a lado con Marik en un abrazo.

—Como estuvo eso? Aun crees que soy tan uke, koibito?

—Si te digo que si te enojaras y volverás a hacérmelo ahora?

—Es posible —le contestó.

—Entonces... si! SETO KAIBA, ERES UN UKE! NO TIENES REMEDIO! ...ya vas a follarme?

—jajajaja! Dije que era posible... pero no lo haré, ya no me queda nada —dijo señalando su pene flácido y húmedo.

—Que lastima... no se como le hiciste, pero mejoraste mucho... Ra! Nunca lo había hecho así! Seto, fue genial!

—Mmmm, me encanta que seas tan vivo —dijo Seto a Marik—, es tu personalidad lo que más me gusta de ti... pero tu cuerpo se mantiene compitiendo —Marik miro a Seto con cariño, y le beso los labios.

—A mi me encanta que seas tan tierno, ojalá dejaras a los demás conocer esa parte de ti; estoy seguro de que le caerías muy bien a todos y te ganarías su cariño y amistad de inmediato...

—...Crees que es tierno que casi te destrozara el ano?

—Jajajaja! Y además de todo eres un cómico! Por eso te amo, por que eres todo adorable, todo Seto Kaiba! Mmmmua! Te amo, te amo, te amo! SETO KAIBA, TE AMOO!

—Jajaja, Marik, quédate quiero, también tengo cosquillas, sabes?

—Uy! No debiste habérmelo dicho! Guerra de cosquillas!

—JAJAJAJAJA! NO, BASTA! JAJA, POR, JAJAJA, POR FAVOR!

—Te lo mereces por abusar de extranjeros inocentes! Jajaja! Oye, no! yo voy arriba!

—En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, cariño.

—Si? —preguntó Marik— entonces puedo contra atacar!

—Awww! —en lo que Seto iba a dar el sentón sobre Marik para inmovilizarlo, Marik se movió y su pene se clavo en todo su largo dentro de Seto— pillo, ya veras lo que le hago a mis enemigos, Ishtar!

—Aggg! Haaa! Haaauu! Dios! No, no hagas eso! Jajaja! Por favor, no! se siente raro! Jajajaja! Basta! —Seto, metido en ese asunto, hacía unos movimientos muy curiosos para estimular el pene de Marik, pero ninguno de los dos sabía que Mokuba los escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—jijijij... ya oíste, Rebecca? —pregunto Moki a la chica desde su laptop.

—Si, seguro que se están divirtiendo en grande.

—Ya me antojaron. Oye, rebe, no quieres hacerlo ahora? Te juro que la tengo más dura que si fuera de acero!

—Jijiji, Moki!

—Qué?

—Eso no se pregunta! Regresa a la habitación y hagámoslo!

—Jajaja, eso esperaba que dijeras! Aya voy! Y vete desnudando por que este amiguito necesita atención inmediata!

—dirás presión inmediata, jajaja! He estado practicando algo que te encantara, pillo! Awwwggg! —antes de contarlo, Moki ya estaba con ella, y su pene también— jeje, eres rápido! Que pillo, me encanta eso de ti!

—que sea rápido o que sea un pillo?

—Ambos —le dijo, y se irguió hasta que su nuca tocó las mejillas de Mokuba, entonces lo beso.- Así como ella y Moki, Seto y Marik también continuaron con su tiempo en privado.

XIII

Otro día, en la oficina de Seto, Mokuba estaba de espaldas tecleando en su propia laptop, mientras tanto, a la gran silla de Seto, Marik Ishtar estaba montado sobre y frente al CEO, con las piernas desnudas en un claro acto sexual.

—Mmmm, mmm, mmm, Moki chan, gracias por pasarle tus secretos a mi koibito, jeje, RA! ES EL MEJOR SEXO DE MI VIDA!

—Haaa... —Moki estaba sonrojado, y miraba a otro lado con expresión fastidiada— de nada, pero no podrían dejar de hacerlo al menos durante las horas de oficina?

—Jajaja, Moki, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, sabes? Además, ya he terminado los asuntos de este día, se que tu puedes solo con los tuyos; ¿Qué mejor que aprovechar mi tiempo libre haciendo el amor con Marik? Mmmm...

—Oye, koibito, no vayas a terminar muy pronto —le dijo Marik— estas más duro que nunca, esto tiene que durar!

—Jajaja, temo que no podré evitarlo, ya ha sido mucho... awww... pero, te compensare por ello.

—Si? y como? Dejándome hacértelo a ti a la egipcia? Jejeje...

—No, tengo una mejor idea —Seto se acerco entre empujones al oído de Marik , y le susurro.

—Haaa! Koibito! Que idea! Gracias! TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO!

—Yo también te amo —por su parte, Mokuba deseaba que aquello terminara pronto, y lamentaba que Rebecca estuviera en sus días y totalmente indispuesta.

Unos días después, la Kaibacorp anunciaba un gran concierto en el coliseo KC de la ciudad; Bakura y Duck estaban sorprendidos de los "favores" que Seto les hacía y ya no sabían que pensar, pero Marik tampoco hacía por aclararles sus dudas; ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza el presumirles de su nuevo noviazgo, ya que, tan pícaro como siempre, Marik deseaba sorprenderlos dejando que lo averiguaran de golpe y en la situación más inverosímil.- El día del evento, Marik descubriría que el único sorprendido sería él.

XIV

—Jajajaja! Ese concierto estuvo bárbaro! —al final del evento, Marik salió, junto con sus compañeros de banda y todos sus amigos, a la espera de que los fans con pases especiales se acercaran gritando a pedir autógrafos en privado, pero especialmente, esperaba a ver a Seto ahí como el patrocinador principal del concierto— no creo que haya visto más gente en el concierto del museo, esto fue de lujo! Debió haber unas veinte mil personas!

—Si, eso fue muy impresionante —comentó Yugi. Yami estaba a su lado y lo tomaba de la mano.

—En cierta forma no hay de que sorprenderse —dijo Duck—, este concierto lo organizo Kaiba, y todos sabemos que a el le gusta hacer las cosas en grande— Marik soltó una risilla— Que? Dije algo gracioso?

—No, no! nada, jajaja, Ha! Miren, ahí viene Seto! SETO!

— ¿Seto? —se preguntaron todos los unos a los otros.

—Dieron un buen concierto —dijo el CEO desde lo lejos—, las entradas se agotaron; incluso subastamos algunas de ellas. Esto agregara mucha reputación a la compañía. Mmm?

—Seto! Gracias por organizar el concierto! Fue genia-haa! Oye! —Seto, al prever el intento de Marik por colgársele de un brazo, le aparto las manos, mismo de un manotazo— ¿Por que hiciste eso?

—No le permito a nadie que me toque, Ishtar; tengo una reputación que mantener, así que deja tus jueguitos para otro, no necesito a un montón de paparazzis a la entrada de mi mansión por las locuras que a tus amigos y a ti les gusta cargarse.

—Seto... —musito Marik— entonces es así como quieres que sea? —Seto parpadeo, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Aléjate de mi, niño —Seto se alejaba—; ya cumplí con mi parte de los negocios, ustedes también; un empleado vendrá aquí pronto para ayudarlos a salir entre la gente, pueden cobrarle su cheque a él.

—Grrr, kkjj... —Marik hizo el esfuerzo de su vida por controlarse— Seto... Kaibaggrrr...

—Ya, no le prestes atención, Marik —le dijo Joey.

—Si, ya sabes como es ese tipo —comentó Tristan—, no para de hablar y le gusta vivir solo; solo olvídalo, mejor disfruta los beneficios de que patrocinara este concierto —Marik se restableció.

—Si... —forzó una sonrisa— bien! entonces creo que tenemos que prepararnos! Habrá que firmar muchos autógrafos, no lo creen, chicos?

—Seguro! el sexto sentido de Tea Gardner dice que así será! Como chica puedo asegurártelo, jajaja —los demás rieron con Tea, pero Marik apenas pudo adecuarse a esas celebraciones; Seto Kaiba le debía algunas palabras.

Al día siguiente en Kaibacorp:

—Seto! Por que me hiciste eso aya? —Marik lloraba del enojo y los sentimientos heridos— te mostré mi corazón y me rechazaste en frente de todos! Es que todo lo que has buscado hasta ahora ha sido sexo?

—Marik, por favor, no lo entiendes.

—Tienes razón! NO LO ENTIENDO! ¿Por qué me rechazaste? Soy tu novio! Nos amamos! Cual fue el problema? Tus palabras fueron muy crueles!

—Hermano... —Mokuba también estaba ahí.

—Marik, no estoy acostumbrado a ser afectuoso en publico, y no puedo permitir que Yugi y sus amigos vean mi lado sensible, eso es algo que solo le muestro a Mokuba o a ti... por favor, no me pidas que sea diferente.

—Entonces te da vergüenza, no es verdad?

—Que? Marik, por favor, creí que entenderías!

—Y yo creía que me amabas! Pero si te da tanta pena aceptar frente a los demás que sentimos algo el uno por el otro, entonces no me aprecias lo suficiente...

—Marik... por favor, no hables así... —pidió el CEO.

—No, _**Kaiba**_, snif... es la verdad... me voy, si no eres capas de decirle al mundo que me amas, entonces no vale la pena que yo me interese en ti... —Marik se apuró a la salida— piensa en ello, Seto Kaiba.

—Marik, espera!

—llámame solo si de verdad me amas lo suficiente —y cerro la puerta tras de si; Seto volvió a dejarse ir sobre su silla, y suspiró.

—Hermano... no quisiera ser inoportuno, entiendo que esto sea duro para ti, pero... —Seto escuchaba aun si no prestaba la mirada— estoy de acuerdo con Marik...

—...eso esperaba... —contestó Seto, y volvió a suspirar.

—Creo que tienes mucho en que pensar, hermano, será mejor que te deje a solas —tras la partida de Moki, Seto se quedo inmóvil en su asiento, sus brazos sobre los de la silla, su mirada en la nada, sus ojos tristes... ¿era así como todo terminaba, o...?

XV

Esa noche fue muy larga para más de una persona en Domino; en el hotel privado de los Ishtar, Marik se había refugiado en la oscuridad de su alcoba, y lloraba tendido sobre la cama, pensando en Seto y lo que le había hecho.- La luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba un poco su cuerpo.

En la casa de los Moto, Yami y Yugi tenían una feliz noche, juntos; mientras el tiempo para que Marik regresara a Egipto iba acercándose, también lo hacía el de Yami para recuperar todas sus memorias y regresar al mundo de la muerte; entonces ambos, él y Yugi, deberían decirse adiós, y no podrían evitarlo.

Bakura también estaba pasando un momento agradable en el hogar de Ryou; el y su Hikari recién se habían confesado después de una fuerte discusión, y sentían lo mismo que Yami y Yugi, ya que Bakura también debería irse cuando Yami lo hiciera.- Por su lado, Duck estaba en una cita con Serenity, y Joey en alguna calle del barrio haciendo una larga distancia a Mai, al fin armado de valor para confesarse sin gritillos.- Tristan no era la excepción, mientras jugaba videojuegos, de la puerta a la sala emergió Tea con un par de té; el chico dejo los videojuegos y recostó a Tea en la alfombra, uniéndose a ella, para gusto de ambos.

—Mmmm... Moki, que pasa? Por que estas tan serio esta noche? —tampoco Mokuba y Rebecca habían sido una excepción— no lo hice bien? —preguntó con preocupación.

—No es eso... —le respondió Mokuba.

—Entonces? Por que no me lo cuentas? —Rebecca tomo a Mokuba de su brazo; sus pequeños pechos de pezones diminutos se rozaron contra la piel morena de esos bíceps incipientes, y Moki volteo a mirarla con cierta necesidad de consejo, de comprensión.

—Es Seto, él y Marik discutieron por que mi hermano lo rechazo en frente de todos, y solo por que le dio vergüenza que los demás supieran...

—Dios...

—Mi hermano no es alguien que guste de aceptar su humanidad, pero aun así lo que hizo fue muy cruel... —Rebecca acarició el brazo de Mokuba.

—Si realmente quieres ayudar, lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con tu hermano, aconsejarlo... lo demás no esta en manos de nadie más de que ellos, y el primer paso tiene que darlo Seto.

—Es verdad —suspiró—, pero ojalá lo de pronto, creo que aun esta despierto, pensando... eso no es común en el, siempre es muy rápido con todo; me preocupa, y se que si pronto no doblega su orgullo, se arrepentirá... a Marik solo le queda muy poco tiempo en Japón antes de que haya nuevos vuelos disponibles a Egipto.

—No pienses más en ello —dijo—, duerme, ya mañana hablaras con él; Seto es alguien muy tierno y humano, aun si no le gusta aceptarlo, ya veras que te escuchara.

—Eso espero... jejeje, oye, y que ha dicho tu abuelo de que salgas tan seguido? No se como le haces, a mi hace mucho se me habría acabado el libro de excusas!

—Jejeje, es que no le he dado ninguna excusa.

—He? Y entonces... quieres decir que?

—Si, jaja, le he dicho la verdad desde un principio.

—Entonces el sabe que tu y yo...?

—Claro que si! a su edad no es saludable recibir un nieto de imprevisto!

—Ho... santo Dios...

—No te preocupes, Moki, nos cuidamos muy bien, y si llegara a haber algún detalle seguro que serías el primero en saberlo! Jijiji! —hubo silencio— He... Moki, te sientes bien? —Mokuba se había quedado tieso.- La noche fue larga para todos, y aun así duro un cortísimo tiempo... mucho más corto de lo que muchas de las parejas soportaban comprender.

XVI

—Hermano! —Mokuba golpeó al escritorio.

—Haaa! Mokuba, por que llegas así? —era el escenario la oficina de Seto en KC.

—Hermano, quiero hablar contigo, y quiero decirte que si no sales ahora mismo a decirle a Marik, frente a todos, que lo amas, entonces es un grandísimo imbecil al que he admirado toda mi vida desde que recuerdo!

—Mokuba! Pero que rayos te pasa? Nunca me habías hablado así —Seto se levanto a enfrentar a su hermanito—; entiende, este es asunto entre Marik y yo, y no pienso...!

—Que? No piensas aceptar que tienes sentimientos? Hermano, ya basta! No puedes seguir así por siempre!

—Por que no? —gruño Seto.

—Por que mucha gente te aprecia, hasta Yugi lo hace! Hay personas que te admiran y te quieren, Marik es uno de ellos! Y sin embargo a todos nos haces desaires! A MI me has hecho más de uno, empezando desde los días en que habías dejado de sonreír; el cariño que sientes por Marik Ishtar cambió eso, hace tiempo que te veo muy feliz y que no estas obsesionado con el trabajo! Por que quieres terminar algo que te ha hecho tanto bien solo por tu estúpida vergüenza?

—Moki... —exclamó, sorprendido.

—No! no me digas Moki, hermano! Decide ahora mismo que es lo que vas a hacer, así yo también sabré como tratarte en adelante; si como mi hermano Seto Kaiba a quien admiro desde niño, o como el imbecil orgulloso detrás de una silla costosa, incapaz de darle la cara a la gente! DECIDE, HERMANO! De esta decisión podrías arrepentirte mucho si te dejas dominar por tus malos sentimientos...

—... —Seto quedo en silencio— realmente me impresiona que pienses así... pareciera que siempre me has conocido mejor que yo mismo...

—No, hermano; no querer aceptarse a uno mismo como se es realmente y conocer lo suficiente a otra que no sea uno son cosas distintas... —Seto caminó hacia las persianas y hecho un vistazo; ahí abajo estaba la banda, Marik entre ellos y a pesar de todo, pero se notaba que las cosas estaban flojas; el humor de Marik estaba por los suelos y cualquiera se podía dar cuenta.- También daba la impresión de que el trío estaba preparándose para una retirada, el sombrero estampado a la militar de Marik no tenía ni una moneda.

—Hermano, gracias por ser tan sincero conmigo —le dijo, y Mokuba sonrió.

—Jeje, confiaba en que no me había equivocado todos estos años —Seto le sonrió en respuesta.

—Tengo que apurarme.

Mientras, abajo, frente al edificio de KC, Bakura y Duck cuestionaban un poco a Marik; su actitud de no me pasa nada ya no les parecía algo para discreción.

—Marik, vamos, no te lo puedes guardar para siempre —dijo Duck.

—Si, además ya me esta cansando tu actuación! Que no ves que la gente no esta dándonos dinero por tu culpa? Lo que sea que te pasa supéralo o escúpelo, pero ya no estés así que también me deprimes!

—Gracias por su apoyo, chicos, pero lo que me pasa no puedo resolverlo ahora... y tampoco pueden saberlo de mi boca... —Duck y Bakura se resignaron.

—Entonces tendremos que dejar colgada la banda hasta que puedas tocar con nosotros —profirió Duck.

—Lo siento mucho, chicos... yo... ha!

—HAAAAAA! QUE ESTA HACIENDO SETO KAIBA? —gritaron Duck y Bakura, y pronto toda la gente, fuera y dentro de KC, tenía un ojo o dos en el asunto— oye! Suelta a nuestro amigo, millonario aprovechado! —Duck estaba por lanzarse el rescate, cuando vio que Marik ponía su espalda de escudo y abrazaba a Seto para continuar el beso— Ho Dios mío... —exclamó Duck— Ho, Dios mío, no lo puedo creer...

—Por el culo de Ra! Por que nadie me lo dijo? Haaa! —gritó Bakura, pero ni él ni Duck eran los únicos; toda la gente estaba gritando de sorpresa, los empleados estaban unos sonrojados y otros implemente en shock; no se oía a uno solo elevar la moral, sino que decían: SETO KAIBA ES HOMOSEXUAL! SETO KAIBA ES HOMOSEXUAL! BUDA NOS PROTEJA! HAGGG!

—Mmmmm... —el beso terminó, y ambos amantes se sonreían dulcemente— jajaja, mi Seto, entonces si me amas, si me aprecias lo suficiente, verdad? —Seto le tomó de la barbilla y la acarició.

—Tendría que ser un gran imbecil si no lo hiciera... —los ojos de Marik brillaron con dicha, parecían casi infantiles.

—Jeje —las mejillas de Marik tornaron con un ligero rojo—, aun nos quedan unos días, quieres hacer algo especial?

—He pensado en eso —dijo Seto.

—Y? —todos tenían orejas y ojos bien puestas en el asunto, y miraban atónitos.- Seto dio otro beso a Marik antes de proseguir.

— ¿Por qué no relevas a tu hermana de su cargo y te casas conmigo? —Marik dio un gritillo de emoción, el cual fue ahogado entre los del resto de personas cerca o lejos, incluidos Duck y Bakura.

—Seto Kaiba! Si estas bromeando te odiare por siempre! —le grito con gran alegría y su sonrisa más plena; Seto se contagió de esa felicidad.

—No, no es una broma; ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo, Marik Ishtar? —Marik Se trepo a las caderas del CEO y le planto el más intenso y breve de los besos.

—SI! Acepto! Jajaja! Ra! TE AMO, SETO KAIBA! —Seto hecho a reír en medio de la diversión y el júbilo.

—También te amo, Marik Ishtar —Seto y Marik se unieron en un largo beso para celebrar su futuro matrimonio; mientras, la gente estaba estupefacta, pero cuando al fin recuperaron el uso de sus sentidos, unos pocos comenzaron a vitorear y aplaudir, y leudo los demás los acompañaron con la mezcla más extraña de emociones.

Desde las azotea del Hotel Domino, donde Ishizu y Odion, y desde la de Domino High School, donde Yugi, Yami y sus amigos, todos miraban sonrientes en lo respectivo y no muy a lo lejos; una de las pantallas de anuncios especiales de la KC mostraba el suceso fuera de sus puertas, y aunque los dos chicos estuvieran apartados, sus amigos los estaban acompañando en su alegría. En su lugar y situación, Yamis y Hikaris también se mostraron afecto tomándose de las manos con gran fuerza, y se sonrieron en algo simbólico y profundo regresando pronto la mirada al beso de Seto y Marik.

_**FIN**_


End file.
